Forum:MAlf
This note was posted on my talk page, in response to a few links that I posted: : Alfa links :I've removed the links to Memory Alfa you've added to articles in the external links section for now, since if we are going to link to Alfa articles we should be using a template like we do for most external links, and Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion/Template:Stexpanded at least suggests that we don't want to, since not linking to Alfa articles was right in the rational for removing that template. - 08:25, March 1, 2012 (UTC) First, I want to thank Archduk3 for his thoughtful explanation. I was unaware of the policy, but I do not object to it. The reason for the links was to get somebody's attention regarding MAlf. Five years ago, MAlf was created by several MA admins with the intention, I believe, of providing an outlet for editors with a satirical bent. Since then, nearly all of the admins have abandoned both the spawn and the mothership and no one has left a key under the mat. The main page is locked and no one currently active on MAlf has administrative privileges. I am bringing this to MA's attention because, as it stands, MAlf is an embarrassment to MA. Granted, if the use of the parody site was more robust, it could still be embarrassing -but that's another topic. Either the site should be removed or a responsible caretaker should be appointed to, at least, keep the spam and the utter nonsense to a minimum. I'll keep an eye on this space for further developments. -- GNDN 20:15, March 1, 2012 (UTC) (the last grup writing to you from Miri's Planet.) :As someone who isn't an admin for Alfa, nor a person who was here for its creation, I do think that some group currently active there should be given sysop powers, as there's no reason not to if the current set of admins and bureaucrats aren't active. Just an FYI though, all wikia wikis can be "adopted" here, provided that current set of admins are inactive. :As for linking to Alfa from here, I think the current understanding is probably the best solution, as in we don't link to any parody or fan fiction site's articles from ours. That said, I'm not opposed to a general link at Star Trek parodies and pop culture references. :As a similar aside, the "mirror" Memory Alpha might be an idea whose time has run its course, and should be closed. - 21:23, March 1, 2012 (UTC) ::You may have noticed that Cid and I were given Bureaucrat rights on MAlf last night. ::GNDN: If you want to have a conversation about direction (etc, etc), round up the active users there in a forum, and we'll see what we can sort out. -- sulfur 13:30, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, sulfur. For further comments on this matter, please see the discussion at the Memory Alfa forum. --GNDN 19:34, March 5, 2012 (UTC)